


Finesse

by EndlessGloaming



Series: Cosmere First Nights [3]
Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, First Time, Safehand Kink (Stormlight Archive), Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessGloaming/pseuds/EndlessGloaming
Summary: Romantic scenes with Jasnah and Kaladin, including their wedding night. This is the uncensored offshoot of To Dance Above The Fiery Clouds. It should make sense as a standalone, but I don't 100% guarantee that.Not everything will be fully explicit; if you want to read things above T but less than E, check the summary and/or beginning notes of each chapter, as I'll include per-chapter ratings and give you an idea of what you're in for.
Relationships: Kaladin/Jasnah Kholin
Series: Cosmere First Nights [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596427
Comments: 26
Kudos: 53





	1. What Do You Want?

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the uncensored offshoot of To Dance Above The Fiery Clouds. If you want the buildup for what happens in this work, you will find it in that one. This work will be organized as deleted scenes from the longer piece, with references to where they would fit in there.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: M  
> Dry humping, alluding to masturbation
> 
> Continuation of TDATFC chapter 40. This is probably as much as this work will have in the way of spoilers for that work, if you care about such things. And it has a bit less context as a standalone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the spoiler/context part: this comes the evening after Kaladin gets cut by a Shardblade through the waist and spends a few minutes dead before Jasnah finds a way to bring him back.

Even Kaladin's tight embrace was not enough.

Jasnah leaned back, pulling him with her. She wound up sort of lying lengthwise along the seat of the couch, and him awkwardly curled around her. He laughed. "What are you trying to do?"

"I want you...lying on top of me."

He raised an eyebrow, but lifted himself up so she could stretch out under him flat on her back, then he turned and let himself down so he was lying facing her with his weight pressing down on her.

It was oddly comforting, the pressure letting some part of her release. She could not explain why, but it made a kind of visceral sense to her. It reassured a deep part of her that he was real and alive and still here, but that wasn't all of it. No, there was something about his weight on her itself, the compression of her body under a warm mass.

They stayed like that for a while, looking into each other's eyes, her coaxing him into resting his full weight on her.His breathing grew slower and deeper, and he kissed her with palpable restraint, slow and careful. It was their first kiss in two weeks.

"I missed you so much." His voice was sad and yearning, breath running over her lips.

"I missed you too." Her breath mixed with his, a charge that was almost like shared Stormlight yet of an entirely different flavor. "I want to feel you alive and close to me."

Not just that, though. Her body wanted him, in a way it had never wanted anyone else. Her fear over what had happened to him spilled into desperation, spilled into lust, breaking down a wall between them she hadn't know was there. It was such novel desire, but her body knew what it wanted. She pulled his hips down into hers and felt his blood surge. Deep in his throat, he growled, and his face tensed.

She stroked her hands over his backside. "This won't leave you too frustrated, will it?"

His gaze softened from lust to affection. "However much or little you want right now is fine." He glanced to the side sheepishly. "No promises about what I do after I get back to my room, though."

She smirked. "Yes, do take care of yourself." She'd enjoy imagining that too.

He kissed her again, hard, crushing their lips between them. She tasted blood and did not know whose. No longer hesitating, he ground his hips against her. She encouraged him, spreading her thighs to allow his pelvis to press against hers in a way that was at once satisfying and frustrating. She couldn't read his mind, but his body was ready, eager, following a drive as fundamental as breathing. She ran her hand along the exposed skin of his back, the smooth cut edge of his shirt slipping along the side of her forefinger. Her need to be closer to him, to remind herself he was still alive, drove her on, and she clutched at his skin, pressing her hips to meet his, her own body wanting to complete the circuit.

Months ago, she wouldn't have seen the point of doing something like this, even if she hadn't been put off by the idea of such stimulation with another person. If anything, it would have sounded frustrating: this wasn't going to lead to orgasm for either of them. Now, though, this simply felt good, and she could enjoy that for its own sake, without any end goals. She'd gotten so used to efficiently getting herself off to relieve tension that she'd grown impatient with anything that didn't take her closer to that goal. She'd forgotten how nice it could be to drift up high like this without going over the peak.

His lips pulled from hers to trail across her cheek and jaw, down onto her neck to be stopped at her high collar. Seeking more exposed skin, he worked his way back up to her ear, sucking on her earlobe, which had her panting out tiny, high moans. He stuck his tongue in her ear and she couldn't help but laugh, and then he was laughing too, wiping her ear with his fingers.

"Sorry. I have no idea what I'm doing." He'd blushed to a deep pink, which was adorable.

"It's not like I do either." She smiled. "You were doing great up until then, and that might have been good too if it hadn't tickled."

"Mmm, maybe I'll try again." He brought his lips back to hers, less frantic this time, moving to work across the other side of her jaw and down to where the buttons of her collar were.She reached up to undo the buttons and he eagerly followed her lead, kissing further down on her neck, continuing on the buttons on his own. Heat built between them again, the brief moment of levity past. His mouth was down to her collar bone, that little dip an the base of her throat, the top of her shoulder, bringing new life to her nerves, a whole different world of sensation. She stilled, just experiencing what he was doing to her, breaths sharp and shallow.

Cradling her head in both his hands, he pulled back, looking in her eyes. His breathing had a shiver to it, and his voice was low and breathy. "Jasnah, what do you want?"

She could feel his pulse in the bulge pressing between her legs. Oh, storms, this young man seemed so ready. And right now she did want to think of him as young, vital and vigorous and with many years ahead of him.

But for a few layers of clothing....

Jasnah licked her lips. "You would, right now, if I wanted to, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah." His eyes were dark and deep and liquid, full of unrestrained lust, his parted lips reddened and full.

Did she want to? She swallowed, closing her eyes for a moment. She did want him, and yet... "Not quite yet. Soon, but not right now." That was too much at once.

He nodded, and she could practically feel him restraining that passion that was so much a part of him. "Should I go now?"

"Not quite yet. As long as you'd like to stay a bit longer."

"I would."He brought his lips to hers. He still rocked his hips against hers and she reciprocated, but the change of intent was palpable. They were both enjoying this for its own sake, not for where it might lead. Still, her body yearned, wanting multiple contradictory things at once.

She needed to do something about this. Soon.

And she'd also be taking care of herself after he left. This _was_ wonderful, but storms, she was wound up tight.

After he left that night, she still had nightmares about his beautiful eyes turning to cinders.


	2. That Infamous Book

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This falls after chapter 41, "Birthday," in TDATFC.
> 
> Chapter rating: barely above T. References sex but nothing of that nature happens.

Jasnah arrived at her rooms to find a small paper-wrapped package on her desk, with a sealed letter attached to it.It had no identification beyond her name, so she opened the letter first, warily.

_My dear daughter,_

_I know how much repression of information bothers you, and sadly Alethkar is particularly guilty of suppressing knowledge about sex.On the occasion of your wedding, I want you to have the best source of information I know of._

_Take care of this volume; it's the only copy I've been able to find in Alethi. I've had it a long time and even considered lending it rather than gifting it, but it seems appropriate to pass it on mother to daughter.Consider this a wedding gift, given early so you have time to read it before your oaths. I hope you two have a wonderful time._

_Navani_

She knew what was in the paper wrapping.She'd found it once in her mother's private library when she was young.She hadn't looked through it all that much at the time; mostly it had sounded disgusting.Since she and Kaladin had started courting, she'd thought about this book a few times and considered seeking it out, more often and more seriously as they actually decided to get married, especially since they'd set the wedding date relatively close. Much as she generally bristled at her mother interfering with her life, she appreciated this very much, especially given the apparent rarity of the volume.Maybe she'd commission some copies made.Assuming the world didn't end.

She opened the wrapping. It was the book she remembered. She opened it with the care she gave to any rare book, glancing through the first several pages. It had illustrations as well as annotations and suggestions at a level of detail and accuracy that made her blush, even as she found it fascinating.She swallowed. She felt very differently toward the contents than she had as a youth.Now, these were all things she could imagine doing with Kaladin. She could practically taste her craving, a tightness on the inside of her mouth.

_Oh my._

The wedding couldn't come soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have this headcanon that Navani has a copy of a book that's basically the Rosharan equivalent of the Kama Sutra, and that she's intentionally left it where it wouldn't be too hard for family members to find it.


	3. Wedding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: E
> 
> As you probably guessed from the title, this is a full-on sex scene. I've tried to make it classy erotica, but it's still erotica.
> 
> This would come between chapter 55 and 56 in [To Dance Above The Fiery Clouds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352053), but can be read as a standalone. Like the first chapter of this offshoot, this does contain a spoiler for the main story, if you care about that sort of thing.

Kaladin's heart thumped in his chest as Jasnah closed the door behind them. After all the festivities, they were finally alone together. Alone, and in a bedroom. _Their_ bedroom.

She walked up to him and put her arms around his neck. "Nervous?"

"Yes." He swallowed. "And eager."

"Good." She pulled him down into a long slow kiss. Oh, storms, he was looking forward to this.

There was one thing he needed to say, though. Reluctantly, he pulled out of the kiss. "The night a few weeks ago when you pulled me on top of you--" he wasn't going to describe it as _that day I died for a few minutes_ "--we were...getting very close to something. Religion and social norms wouldn't have stopped you, so I assume you must just not have felt ready."

"You deduce correctly."

"I know you're not one to be pressured by tradition, but I do want to say that we don't have to do any particular things tonight, not if you're not comfortable with it."

She stroked his cheek with her safehand. "I appreciate you saying that. But tonight I do feel ready."

"All right. I just want to make sure you're not doing anything because you feel obligated. I want you to enjoy this, always."

"I picked a good husband," she said, pulling him down into another kiss.

She was doing something with her hands behind his neck.Pulling out of the kiss, she said, "First things first." Her extended sleeve was turned back, her glove part way off. She peeled it the rest of the way off slowly, teasing, and Kaladin clenched his teeth together.

When the glove was all the way off, it revealed smooth skin and elegant fingers barely creased at the knuckles.Kaladin took her safehand and held reverently in both of his, running his lips over its soft skin, along her long fingers. Storms, her safehand was even softer than her freehand.

*

A shiver ran through Jasnah as Kaladin's lips brushed her safehand. When he paused, she pulled her hand back and undid buttons starting at her throat. Kaladin's hands joined hers, his mouth following soon after. He nuzzled into the sensitive skin before brushing his lips over it, earning a gasp. He explored her with his lips and tongue, from her earlobes to the little hollows by her clavicles. Everything past this was new territory.

"Storms, you're delicious," he murmured, lips still against her. "I want to devour you."

_And I want you to._

His hands kept working, burrowing closer to bare skin, peeling back her havah, though her shift underneath covered almost as much.

She was becoming unclothed rapidly enough, and she was more excited about getting him undressed anyway. She hadn't even gotten him as disrobed as he would be at a sparring session on a warm day. Her hands move from her clothing to the pearly buttons of his wedding shirt, soon exposing his chest. No longer hesitant to be so carnal, she brought her mouth to his skin, daring to flick out her tongue and taste him, and his breathing sharpened. He tasted salty, warm, and she savored his scent.

That book from her mother had assured her that men's nipples were sensitive too and most enjoyed the stimulation, so she decided to try it, placing a light dry kiss. He breathed in sharply and faint wisps of Stormlight rose from his skin.

She paused, looking up to his face. "Didn't like that?"

"I'm not really sure yet, but I think I did like it. I was just surprised." Of course, the reflex of Radiants, to draw in Light at anything that put them on alert.

"Do speak up about whether you like things I do." She returned her mouth to his nipple, bolder this time, rubbing her tongue across the tip in much the way she liked to use her fingers on her own nipples, and was satisfied at the way he tensed and his hands grasped her waist.

"Yes, I enjoy that."

She smiled and continued, pushing his shirt the rest of the way off. He had that perfect smoothness of youth scrimshawed with the scars of a harsh life. She pushed those thoughts from her mind, simply enjoying exploring his skin with her mouth and hands. Tonight, his flesh was for pleasure, not for reminders of bad memories.

Kaladin got Jasnah's havah undone to her hips and it fell free, piling on the ground. Her shift was simple, but he might not know how to get it off her. Pausing again, he said, "On the one hand, I want to savor getting to see each bit of you for the first time. On the other hand--"

"You would make all of our clothing simply vanish if you could?"

"Yes, that."

"I considered Soulcasting the dress, but it's a family heirloom."

Kaladin snorted. "The quartermasters already grumble at me for wrecking so many uniforms."

"So profligate of you, ruining uniforms as you get stabbed and smashed."

"I'm guessing that means something like wasteful?"

She gave him a sour look. "You need to have more books read to you. Or I could read to you before bed. I've heard that's a thing some married couples do."

"Mmm, I had other things in mind to do before bed." He ran his hands up and down the sides of her hips, pulling them closer to his.

Reading before bed did sound preposterous at the moment.

She responded in kind, pressing herself against him, feeling that hard bulge against her lower abdomen. She considered it with anticipation and, yes, just a bit of trepidation.

With that curious coordination they often had, he took her shoulders and made just a bit of space between the two them. "All right, one more thing I feel the need to bring up: I've heard it hurts for women the first time."

She smiled."It's sweet of you to worry, but don't."

"But I don't want to hurt you."

"I didn't like the idea of our first time being painful, so I did some preparation."

He raised an eyebrow.

"It may have involved masturbating thinking of you."

A deep throaty growl came from his throat and he pulled her hard against him. "I'm glad I wasn't the only one, then. That was one advantage of getting a private room again."

"Mm, I do enjoy picturing you doing that."

He drew in a breath. "Anyway, if it does hurt, please let me know and don't just keep going for my sake.You know I'm happy to do anything I can to make this better for you."

"Always so earnest." She stroked a hand down his cheek. "Don't worry, I can't really see the romance in getting torn and bleeding on my wedding night. That just reeks of bias against women."

"I suppose so if it's avoidable."

"It is. I wish this were common knowledge."

"The anatomy diagrams I studied when I was young did lack some detail around sex organs, particularly the female ones. I had some hints they were missing some details, maybe even significant things."

Her hand continued down his neck, chest, the side of his waist, and on down to curve around his fine muscular buttocks. She'd been looking forward to doing that, and he rumbled a moan in appreciation.

"As much as I enjoy complaining about social biases and the church repressing knowledge, we have better things to be doing right now."

"Yes we do." In a single swift movement, he lifted her, supporting her by the thighs, spreading them around his hips as she rose. She assisted, wrapping both arms behind his neck, wordless confirmation that she wanted him to lift her like this. Their lips pressed together in a kiss urgent to become more.

Her shift barely covered her, hitching up and bunching under his hands. Like that night weeks back, she could feel his warm pulse, feel him hard and ready against her with tender flesh separated from him by but a few layers of cloth.

Before, it was as if a part of her stayed withdrawn, not quite ready or willing to open up and be so vulnerable for another. Now, though, she _wanted_ him. No restraint, no hesitation, no doubts. It was like her body opened up for the first time. 

For once in her life, too impatient for words, she pulled her thighs downward, and he released her to the ground. Not breaking their kiss, she pushed him backward toward the bed.

Oh, storms, she wanted him.

*

Kaladin took blind steps backward, letting Jasnah guide him. His knees hit the edge of the bed and he fell backward into a layer of fluffy softness on top of something firm and springy. _What on Roshar is this bed made of?_

He forgot about the bed as she climbed on top of him, leaning down to kiss him, her cool silky hair pouring across his chest.

She pressed her lips forcefully against his. Her body wasn't against his, not quite, and he was all too aware of how close her pelvis was to his. Her hand grasped his belt buckle and he started.

She pulled back and looked him in the eyes. "Am I going too fast for you?"

He shook his head vigorously, and she gave a wicked grin. She slid backward, coming to sit on his thighs. With reverent slowness, she slid the tongue of his belt loose, then pulled it up and to the side in an exaggerated arc to free the prong. With both hands, she undid the belt fully, then went to the buttons of his trousers. He bulged quite conspicuously and uncomfortably under her hands, but she didn't quite brush him, her fine fingers working lightly and precisely. It was at once fascinating and maddening. Hooking the fingers of both hands under the waist band of his trousers, she looked up at him again. In case it was a question, he nodded.

She pulled, taking both his trousers and undershorts down. His erection sprang free. She regarded him contemplatively, the same look she got working on intellectual problems, and he had a surge of anxiety. What would she think of him? It wasn't something he'd given thought to before--he looked forward to seeing her naked, but hadn't considered being naked before her.

She smiled and wrapped her safehand around him, and his worry washed away with a flood of lust. Seeing and feeling those soft, delicate fingers caressing his shaft made him hard as granite, throbbing in her hand.

She stilled and looked thoughtful again, gaze going distant. He was just going ask her what was the matter when her shift disappeared in a gust of smoke. She must have Soulcast it.

Reading his surprised, she said, "The dress I didn't want to damage, but that was just a shift."

She sat on his thighs now completely bare.

Storms, she was gorgeous.

Even more so than he'd imagined, she looked perfect, sublime, a divinity.Full round breasts, flat abdomen, lusciously full hips. She was perfect, every line, every curve, every smooth expanse of skin."Storms you're beautiful."

Smiling, she lifted herself just enough to push his trousers down past his knees, and he kicked them the rest of the way off. Her eyes swept over him. "So are you."

She leaned forward, kissing him again. Lowering herself, she pressed their bodies together. His skin seared with pleasure where her flesh touched his. His body pulsed with an energy fiercer than Stormlight and a deep moan rumbled in his throat.

It was fantastic, but he ached for more. He was not yet inside her. His stiffness pressed into the skin of her abdomen, so close, yet so far. He didn't want to rush her, but storms, he ached.

Carefully at first, he caressed her sides, trying to keep his calluses from catching on her too much. Her skin was _so_ soft. He ran his hands all over her, wanting to feel all of her, know all of her. She rocked against him and he growled, wrapping his arms around her, squeezing her against him, hips bucking up without his conscious order.

She hummed against his lips and sat up, pulling free of his arms. Again she wrapped her safehand around his erection, but this time, she lifted her hips up, positioning her entrance above him. Kaladin swallowed. This was it.

She slid barely onto him, pushing him in just far enough to reach his full thickness, wincing slightly. Before he said anything, her features relaxed and she let out a breathy moan. Only the head of his member was in her, but storms, she already felt tight and hot and impossibly slick. It took all his restraint to keep his hips from moving, but, storm him, he wasn't going to rush this part.

Slowly, deliciously, she rocked on him, sliding a little further down onto him each time. Warm pleasure poured through him with each movement she made. His grunts joined the shivery high pitched sounds she let out in time with her rocking. They moved in time until she stilled, sitting astride him, all the way down against his hips, completely enveloping him. Her beautiful violet eyes had a dreamy look, mirroring his own feelings, and for a moment, they sat there, still, enjoying the moment.

Her impatience must have built up as fast as his, for she moved again, sliding along nearly his full length, lifting herself up and down with her thighs.

More. He needed more. He needed to be closer to her.

He pushed himself off the bed with his arms, sitting up, bringing his body to hers. He wrapped his arms tight around her and lifted her in time with her own movement, amplifying her strokes up and down his shaft. It would be so easy to lose himself in this. In her. And he did.

*

Jasnah clung to Kaladin, giving herself up to the feeling of his strong arms pumping her up and down, driving her pleasure along with his own. He was so deep in her it was almost too much, yet it was also wonderful. It was impossibly intimate, having him literally, physically inside of her.

He was just as caught up, sucking at the skin along her collar, down her chest, to the upper curve of her breast, leaning her backward to better get at her. She was just about to ask why men have such a fascination with breasts when he caught her nipple in his mouth and and her questions fled along with any other thoughts.

A high keening came from her throat as he sucked hard on her, mouth wide, as if he were trying to get as much of her breast in his mouth as possible. Backing off from that, he got his tongue on the sensitive point of her nipple, lips close on, rolling and sucking in rhythm as he kept sliding her up and down, pressing pleasure points deep inside her. It felt like a sizzling line between her nipple in his mouth and her clitoris rubbing against his lower abdomen. She arched her back and spread her thighs, opening herself to him, wanting him pressed against her even harder.

He growled, teeth rubbing against her nipple. It shouldn't have felt good, and yet it did, different, pleasurable in a sharper way than his tongue. She felt lightheaded. He switched to her other nipple and rocked her up and down even faster, more urgently.

It was not until her shins lifted off the bed that she realized her lightheadedness was not just the pleasure, but actual weightlessness. He'd Lashed her upward so smoothly she'd never felt a jerk. He lofted her, and then both of them, off the bed, and now they floated.

He stilled and lifted his head, meeting her eyes, looking as drunk on pleasure as she felt. His bottomless brown eyes were full of adoration and wonder.

"I see we independently came up with the idea of using Lashings during sex," she said, all her limbs still wrapped around him.

He shrugged. "I asked Syl if it would be blasphemous or something, but she encouraged me."

Jasnah laughed. "Of course she did. I can only imagine how pink you must have turned during that conversation."

"At least as pink as you imagine. Anyway, this makes for even more new things to try."

"So it does." She licked her lip, using her legs to pull her hips toward him in a thrust, rather than the sliding they'd been doing.

He responded immediately, hips bumping against hers, bouncing them apart. Catching each other's arms, they laughed.

"Weightlessness does not necessarily make things easier," he said, getting his feet down onto the bed.

She was still weightless and, with her legs around his hips, easily slid him back into her. "We'll just need to conduct more experiments to determine what works."

"Lots of experiments," he said, nodding, cradling her buttocks in his hands.

Before she replied, he thrust again, and again she bounced off of him, leaving them both laughing again. She pulled herself back to him, taking his shaft in hand and again guiding him into her. This was chaotic, but she did enjoy taking him all the way out of her and back in. So long as he wasn't out for long.

"I will make this work." He adjusted his footing and Jasnah felt herself pulled fractionally toward the ground. He thrust again, more tentatively, and this time they remained coupled.

With small motions of his hips and a look of intense concentration, he continued. She felt her weight change, and change directions, until they were in a position that shouldn't have allowed Kaladin to remain standing.

"How are you making this work?" she asked.

He grinned. "Well, I've got you Lashed so about a third of your weight is pulled at a slight diagonal, and me at a different diagonal with about half again extra weight to make us more stable."

She blinked at him, eyes widening slightly. "Nicely done."

He thrust progressively deeper and faster, his large strong hands holding her steady. She tipped her hips slightly to get better stimulation. Reading her movements, he angled them even better--better for both of them, going by his increasing tension--adjusting their Lashings smoothly and continuously, even as he pounded into her. He had such finesse, such fine control. She marveled again that she got to be with this man and gave herself over to the heady lightness and the delicious feeling of him pumping in and out of her.

Stormfather, it felt good to be with this man. He was strong and passionate and ever so full of life. Even in the cool air of Urithiru, they both formed a thin sheen of sweat, making them even slipperier. His hands gripped her firmly, but still it was odd they didn't slide at all. Glancing down, she saw the telltale glow of Adhesion. He'd stuck his hands to her. This was only their first time, and he was already marvelous at this.

Joy bubbled in her, escaping as soft laughter. Closing her eyes, she focused on the sensations. The bouncing experimentation of earlier had been fun, but now a familiar tension built in her. This was not like what she did by herself, not in position or the tenor of stimulation. Still, the excitement of being with Kaladin and the way he rubbed at those deep pleasure points she had no good way of getting at by herself more than made up for it. As if that pleasurable tension were a physical thing, she grasped it, focusing on it, tightening it, bringing it higher. She dug her fingernails into Kaladin's arms and it only spurred him on.

She caught lights through her mostly-closed eyes and raised her head to look.She started laughing when she saw what it was. Kaladin was lost in the moment, head thrown back, eyes closed, but a couple of small golden orbs circled his head.

Gloryspren.

At her laugh, he opened his eyes, saw what she was looking at, and laughed himself.

"I suppose that's fitting," he said, gasping through a smile.

She closed her eyes again, focusing in earnest on reaching climax. She was so close to the peak, but coming at it from a different angle, trekking up a new path. She gloried in feeling her deep muscles tighten around him and how he pressed into her in turn, driving her higher. With an incredible burst of pleasure, the crescendo hit her. She screamed, voice breaking into a high squeal, and then she lost awareness of what sounds she made, and became wholly that fantastical sensation at their deepest point of union. She was full of star spren, like all the lights of the heavens surging through her, fiery and turbulent.

Kaladin seized her with bruising intensity and she only wanted more. His whole body went taut, his thrusts taking on a jagged rhythm. He shouted and she could feel him pulsing within her even as her own muscles contracted around him. His hot seed spilled into her and she wanted it all, to drink him dry.

Finally the pulsing light within her subsided to a gentle twinkling that permeated her whole body. She drifted, feeling like a continuous part of some deep background glow of the cosmere.

Storms, she loved this man.

*

Kaladin's consciousness expanded to encompass the entire cosmere, and focused to a single point, all at the same time. He was made of light. He was exploding. His body melded into hers, pouring himself into her, as if he could merge with her, become one flesh, if only be could get close enough to her, deeply enough inside of her. And, Stormfather, his body tried. His hands clutched desperately at her hips, pressing her against him, his own hips driving forward as shockwaves of pleasure tore through him one after another. He maintained barely enough awareness to avoid crushing her against him too hard.

Finally, the mad waves rolled to a halt. Using all the focus he had left, he let them down onto the bed gently, then let his whole body go completely limp.

"Stormfather, that was the best feeling of my life." His words were not quite slurred, but soft around the edges. It was a bit like being drunk, but far, far better.

"Nnnnnnnnng." Was Jasnah actually speechless? Her, of all people? He grinned, marveling that he could make this woman with granite composure come undone.

Hair draped Kaladin's feet. He managed to lift his head to look down and see her her head resting on his ankles. Now that his awareness was returning somewhat, he found his arms draped along her legs. Chuckling, he said, "I suppose it's not surprising we ended up in an odd position."

There was a delay before she replied, and she seemed to be shifting her head and mouth around. Finally, she said, "I'm impressed not only with how you used the Lashings, but how you maintained them even in the throes of passion."

He chuckled. "I was concerned about that. I tried it once this morning just to be sure I wouldn't drop us."

Her laughter shook her body gently against his legs. "I'm glad you conducted proper experiments."

"Mm, yes. Terrible sacrifice. Lots of work." He never imagined looking forward to "experiments" so much. Coming back to this every night seemed too good to be real. _No. No doubts, no fears. Just enjoy this._

*

Sparks of pleasure still chased up and down Jasnah. Kaladin was caressing her toes, just this side of tickling. It sent a shiver through her.

"Even your feet are soft."

She laughed softly. "You are simply the best."

He kissed the side of her foot. "No, you are."

Despite the irregularity of lying on a pair of legs, she almost drifted off. His voice roused her. "We shouldn't fall asleep like this. We'll kick each other in our sleep."

With difficulty, she propped herself up and rotated around so she was lying on top of him, head fitted into the curve of his neck. She rose and fell with his breath, which was charming, but this would be no way to sleep, however tired she was. She shifted off him and, after much squirming about and wordless negotiation, she wound up on her side with him curled behind her. He wrapped both arms and his top leg around her as far as they would go, as if he were trying to tie a secure knot around her.It seemed like the kind of thing that ought to bother her, but instead she just felt peaceful. Safe.For once in her life, not worried about anything. Just thoroughly, overwhelmingly in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be honeymoon scenes after this.

**Author's Note:**

> Real talk: I'm a comment whore. Sometimes I have a story that's playing in my head and I just have to write it down, but when that's not the case, I tend to work on whatever people seem to be enjoying. So, if you're enjoying something I write, let me know :)


End file.
